Armor Parts (Mega Man X)
The Armor Parts, also known unofficially as the First Armor or Light Armor by fans, are four parts that form an armor for Mega Man X, being the first armor that X obtains from Light Capsules in the Mega Man X series. It first appeared in Mega Man X, and made subsequent appearances in other games, such as Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, a remake to the original game. Functions Foot Parts - Contains the Dash Program, which grants X the ability to dash on the ground for faster movement. This dash ability was designed to be internalized inside X's own system in the games after this, allowing him to have the same dash function without the use of any armor. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. The SNES version and Xtreme are the only games where an armor part is absolutely mandatory (as it is in the way in Chill Penguin's stage). This was remedied in the PSP remake. In fact, all of the capsules were re-arranged. Body Parts - Reduces all damage received by 50%. Arm Parts - X can charge up to a third charge level that grants X a more powerful Charge Shot, and the ability to charge special weapons obtained from defeated Mavericks. Both it and the Foot parts are unmissable in the SNES versions. There are two types of Arm parts available in the PSP version: *'Spiral Crush Buster' - This version is obtained from the Dr. Light's Capsule that contains the Arm Part Upgrade. When X charges up to his highest level and releases, a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times. In the PSP remake, this has been drastically powered-down to just three pink-colored spiralling shots that can hit up to three enemies at once or hit a single enemy up to three hits. The damage power for this version is the same as the normal second-level X-Buster Charged Shot with a wider vertical range of fire. *'Zero Buster' - This version is obtainable from Zero if the player doesn't have the Spiral Crush Buster by the time they encounter him again after defeating Vile in Sigma Stage 1 (Sigma Stage 3 in the PSP remake). In the SNES version, the Zero Buster has the same function as the Spiral Crush Buster X gets from Dr. Light. The PSP remake has this altered to reflect the basic ability of Zero's own Buster that fires the red-colored shot that Zero uses himself, allowing X to fire the same shot as his third-level Charged Shot that can deal more damage than the Spiral Crush Buster. Head Parts - X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. In addition, X is protected from any rocks that falls onto his head in Sting Chameleon's Stage with this part equipped, except for rocks that contain the Crag Man enemies. Hadoken - This powerful upgrade was placed into the game as an easter egg. While not part of the armor per se, if the player has all Armor Parts, Sub Tanks, and Life Ups, X can receive this item from a secret Light Capsule in Armored Armadillo's stage. Locations Mega Man X locations: Mega Man Maverick Hunter X locations: Mega Man Xtreme locations: Design Foot Parts - Upper part of leg becomes white, with blue dots on the side. Yellow borders separate the white and blue areas. In the remake version, a larger gold border replaces the yellow border and blue portion above it, and the feet has more white portions than the original. Arm Parts - X's Buster becomes white & red. Hands become blue and arms become white. Head Parts - Border around the head becomes white and a yellow crest forms near X's crystal on his helmet, which are more pronounced in the remake. Body Parts - X becomes covered with a chunky white chest plate. The shoulder armor is stockier in the remake version. Other appearances *In the anime opening of the PlayStation/Sega Saturn versions of Mega Man X3, X is shown changing into the complete First Armor all at once. While fighting Sigma, X changes from the First Armor into the Second Armor. This is likely due to the movie being an abridged summary of the first two games. *One of Zero's colors in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is based on this armor. *X appears with this armor in Street Fighter x All Capcom. *This armor appears as a costume in Dead Rising 3. *The armor appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as one of X's Supers called "Armor of Light". *The armor appeared as a costume for X is Puzzle Fighter. *The armor appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is an Enhanced version of the Uncommon-rank Mega Man X spirit. Here, it is called "Full Armor X". *X appeared with the Foot Parts in a card from TEPPEN. *Full Armor X appeared in Elemental Story. Gallery Artwork MMXFirstArmorConcept.jpg|Concept art for Mega Man X. MMXXFaceSketch.jpg|X's face with Armor sketches for Mega Man X. X1 xarmor.jpg|Mega Man X with the full armor. mmx1firstarmor.png|First Armor with alternate shading Dashing X.JPG|X dashing with Foot Part. Double Def Body.JPG|X defending himself after taking a hit with the Armor Part. X1 xheadbutt.jpg|Armor-clad X using his Head Parts to smash rocks. X1 xsupershot.jpg|Armor-clad X using the Spiral Crush Buster. X1 armor.jpg|Mega Man X with the full armor. MMXX&Zero.png|X and Zero in Mega Man X. LightArmorFeet.jpg|Bottom view of First Armor's Foot Part. X1armor.jpg|The armor as seen in Mega Man Xtreme. Mhx armor.jpg|The armor as seen in Maverick Hunter X. SFXAC X (SSR).png|X with the armor in Street Fighter x All Capcom. ZombieCafe X (FullArmor).png|The armor in Zombie Cafe. TEX_Art_002_01.png|Armor of Light concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. TEPPEN T016 art.png|X with the Foot Parts in the TEPPEN card Agility. Elemental Story Monster 2969.png|Full Armor X in Elemental Story. RockmanXDiVEFirstArmorWallpaper.jpg|Full Armor X in Rockman X DiVE. Screenshots Mega Man X Armor - Acceleration System.png|This acceleration system will boost X's speed. Mega Man X Armor - Helmet Enhancement.png|This helmet enhancement will allow X to break some ceilings with a headbutt. Mega Man X Armor - New Body Armor.png|This new body armor will reduce damage to X's systems by fifty percent, as seen with this comparison. Left: First Armor - Right: No Armor Mega Man X Armor - X-Buster Part.png|The X-Buster part will allow X to fire all types of weapons. X_Zero_Buster_Shot.jpg|The Zero Buster, exclusive from the PSP Remake. Mega Man X Armor - Special Surprise.png|The special present (Hadouken) Dr. Light gave to X. DR3XArmor.png|Armor costume in Dead Rising 3. Miscellaneous MMX1-Armor1-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the First Armor from Mega Man X. PF-XCostume.png|X's costume in Puzzle Fighter. FirstArmorYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration.jpg|First Armor illustration by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. FirstArmorYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration2.jpg|First Armor illustration by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. Trivia *The front cover for the North American box art for Mega Man X shows X with his full armor on. The artwork used in this boxart also features what appears to be a harpoon launcher mounted underneath the buster. This never appeared in any other renditions of the armor. *If the player returns to the stage select after obtaining the new Buster from Zero but does not finish the stage, the stage will begin with Zero still alive, but X retains his buster. Zero's death scene will play as if the Buster was obtained from Flame Mammoth's stage. *Notably, this armor seems to serve the purpose of making X more resemble Zero, along with making his functions more similar to Zero's (addition of a dash, super-powerful charged shot, etc.). Aside from the Buster, which is visually and functionally identical to Zero's original Buster cannon, this is most evident with the leg upgrades and helmet upgrades, making both parts of his body more closely resemble Zero's legs and helmet. *In the Rockman X manga, the First Armor is heavily damaged following the final battle with Sigma in the adaptation of the first game, leading X to discard the armor in grief over the people fought throughout the story. After reverting to his original armor, X throws the armor's helmet into the ocean. *A life-sized toy replica of the armor’s Buster was released by Jakks Pacific. As it has lights and sound effects, it is referred as a “Light Buster” in the box. Category:Mega Man X armors